Dead, or Not Dead, That is the Question
by Britannia Eitwards
Summary: O.K., I wasn't going to write another story, but I got a review that said, write more so I thought I should. This one is told from the point of veiw of Selene Hunnington. The saga continues..Phil,Keely,and Dana have been dead for a while, or have they..
1. Default Chapter

Well, happily ever after, hardly ever happens. And in Phil, Keely, and Dana's case, it didn't happen either. Well, that's what I thought. I had never heard of Phil, Keely, and Dana, until about five months ago, when I was fetching a needle and thread for my grandmother, and I- Well, you probably want to hear the _whole _story right? Yes? O.K.,

I live with my grandmother in a small city in Massachusetts. I am a massive Sherlock Homes fan, and have dreamed of one day solving a great mystery like he does. But, no such luck.

I sat reading Sherlock Holmes in my den, when my grandmother called me.

"Selene, could you come here please,"

"Yes, Grandmother," I replied. As I am always afraid to disobey my grandmother, she is a very refined woman, she always acts as though she's a queen, she reminds me very much of Julie Andrews in the princess diaries., and can be quiet frightening when she's angry. When I walked into the living room, my knee-high black boots made a squeaking sound on the hardwood floor. My Grandmother nearly jumped.

"Selene, can't you keep your shoes quiet? They nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Grandmother,"

"Now that your shoes are quiet, can you please go upstairs and get my needle and thread, I need to hem your Grandfather's suit."

"Yes Grandmother,"

I walked up the hardwood stairs, very carefully, so my shoes didn't squeak. When I reached the top of the stairs, I turned and walked into my grandparent's room. I can never remember where my Grandmother keeps her needle and thread, it was in a new place each time, I searched, and searched, until I went into the closet, I saw the bag with the needle and thread in it. But, it was underneath a stack of books, so I tried to pull it out, but the books fell with it, and I jumped out of the way with a, "Yyeee!" A weird form of "Yikes", but like five hundred pounds of books where about to fall on me, give me a break. Anyway, my Grandmother then said, "Selene? Are you alright!"

"Yes, Grandmother," I said, relived that I was alright.

I began picking up the books, when I picked up Pride and Prejudice; a newspaper article fell out of it.

"What's this?" I said to myself, picking it up, and unfolding it.

It read: "Local family pursued by a crazed stalker, is dead today. The family, Phil Diffy, Keely Teslow, and Dana Teslow-Diffy, were a happy family living in Manhattan, and had to relocate to Bel-Air, they were reportedly dead in their mansion this morning, no bodies were found, but an indication that the bodies were decapitated, but no one is certain, More on this story as it develops."

"Oh my God," I said to myself, "This is it, this is my chance to be Sherlock Holmes, or Selene Holmes, this is fabulous, all I have to do, is find out what killed this family, and I'm there,"

I ran down the stairs and practically threw the sewing bag at my grandmother, and ran back into the den. I opened my laptop, and began researching the family.

I had researched the family so many times, that when I would type in the letter "T", the Teslow-Diffy's would come up automatically, it was insanity, I wasn't finding anything. I had nearly given up, when I decided to give it one last try, and I got the address to the house that they died in. I jumped up, and started dancing to "Everybody dance now," when my cell phone rang to the tune of "Alla Turca",

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Sel, it's me." My best friend, Spencer, said.

"Hey, Guess what, guess what!" I said, semi jumping.

"What?" Spencer said.

"I found the address to the house that they died in,"

"Who?"

"Spencer, where have you been? The family I've been researching for the past six hours, I e-mailed you, about it six hours ago,"

"Oh, my computer's broken."

"Bummer, well, you called me, what did you want?"

"Oh, to tell you that a classical music concert is on today, at 5."

"Spencer Whitfield, why don't you tell me these things in advance!" I said sitting down on the couch in the den.

"Sorry, you had your phone off."  
"Well, my house phone is never off."

"Right, sorry, I'll remember to stop at nothing to inform you about classical music concerts," 

I just laughed; Spencer never fails to make me laugh,

Spencer and I are such geeks, we both can't stand pop stars, American Music Awards shows, and stuff like that, we prefer classical music, computers, technology, and classical musical interments, such as violins, pianos, cellos, etc. we both play all the classical interments also. Spencer and I have been best friends since we were practically born, he and will probably end up getting married, but we're only 14. And I don't want to marry him when I'm 14 anyway.

Anyway, back to the story, after he and I finished talking, I was already y determined to find this house, so I would have to tell my Grandmother I was going to Spencer's house, and then go to the house from there.

"Grandmother," I started,

"Yes Selene." she replied

"Can I go to Spencer's residence; I left my C drive there." I stared down at the floor, as I couldn't believe I had just said something that stupid, and unlikely.  
"Of course, but it's freezing outside, you're not going in that skirt."

I looked down at my denim skirt, and said, "I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt…"

"Selene, if you're going to argue, you won't go,"

"Yes, Grandmother."

I looked down at my periwinkle blue thermal long sleeved shirt, my denim above the knee skirt, and was way to afraid to disobey her, so I went up the stairs and changed into jeans. I put on my below the waist leather coat, and left the house.

Spencer didn't live very far from my house, only about a boulevard away, I live on Harmony lane, and her lives on Peace court. I could walk there in a matter of minutes, and I always timed myself, 1.27, 1 minute, 27 seconds.

When I arrived at Spencer's house, his tall frightening butler answered the door.

"Hello," his deep booming voice said.

"Hi, I'm here to see Spencer," I said

"Name,"

"Sebastian, I've been here a million times, you know my name,"

"Just a pre-caution."

"Selene Hunnington," I said.

"Ah, go right in."

Sebastian moved to the side, and let me in; Spencer was waiting very close to the door, in his clove green sweater vest, khaki dockers, and a white long sleeved oxford shirt, and his usual expensive black Bali loafers.

"Good day, Selene." Spencer said

"Good day, Spencer," I said, confused, because I always used, "good day," as a good-bye instead of a hello.

"May I ask what brings you here, Sel?"

"Well, I have to check out this house, and I can't go alone," I said, lowering my voice to a whisper

"What?"

"Spen, you heard me, you have to come, pleeeease," I said giving him my best sad eyes.

"Fine,"

"Yay! You're the best," I said, hugging him.

Spencer and I left his house, and bribed the chauffer with a hundred dollar bill, to drive us there without saying anything to my Grandmother or his parents.

When we arrived at 1414 Elm street, Spencer reluctantly got out of the limo, and followed me, who had jumped out, and was practically at the door.

We knocked on the door, and this strange old man answered it.

"Hi, I'm Selene Hunnington, and this is Spencer Whitfield, do you know anything about Phil Diffy, Keely Teslow, or Dana Teslow-Diffy?"

"Yes, they lived here, and the spiders killed them." the strange old man said.

"Um, could you excuse us for just one second?" I said to the strange old man.

"Sure." he said.

I pulled Spencer off to the side, as I said, "Conference."

"Spen, do you believe him?"

"No, do you?"

"No. All the research I did, and this is what I get,"

"We'll just have to do more then, we won't give up."

"O.K."

"Sir, if we come back in a few days, will that be too much trouble?"

"No, not at all."


	2. next chapter

The man smiled at us, and Spencer and I both smiled at him bogusly as he shut the door. Spencer and I walked down the steps and back to the car.

"Spen, this is beginning to get on my last nerve, that psycho is hiding three dead people in that house, I can sense it." I said

"Sel, are you sure you're not going _little _over board with this?" Spencer said

"No! I have done countless hours of research on these stupid people, and I'll be damned if I don't find out what happened to them." I said

"O.K., sorry I asked." Spencer said

Spencer and I did nothing but research for the next three days, it was beginning to look hopeless, I was never going to admit defeat, of course, but it had come to a point where I might have to.

"Sel, I am so sick of these people, I give up." Spencer said

"Look, I am too, how about we just go back to the house, and talk to that weird old man, then I'll say I need to use his bathroom, and we'll use that as an opportunity to search his house." I said

"Wait a minute, _we_?"

"Uh, yeah, what did you think I was going to search the house alone? Are you high?"

"No. But won't he think it's weird that we're both going to the bathroom?"

"Uh, Spen, people _do _use the restroom, what makes a difference if we together or not?"

"Well what will he think we're _doing _in there?"

"Let's leave that to his imagination." I said, although I _was _joking, I don't think he thought so.

We bribed the chauffer to take us back to the house, and we walked up the same steps and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" an old woman's voice came from inside

"Hi, I'm Selene Hunnington, and my friend, Spencer Whitfield, can we talk to the elderly man that lives here?" I said.

"I'm sorry," the old woman said, opening the door, "a man doesn't live here, it's just me and my daughter."

"Oh, well, when we where here three days ago-" I started

"Oh, well three days ago is in the past," the old woman said

"Um, O.K., can we come in?" I said

"Oh, um, I'm a little busy, but I guess you could come in."

I grabbed Spencer's arm, and pulled him in after me,

"So, have you lived in Massachusetts long?" Spencer said

"No, not long, I've lived in Bel-Air since, 1953." the old woman said

"And how old are you now?"

"Spen! You never ask a woman her age." I said.

"Oh, it's quite alright, I'm forty- I mean seventy. I'm seventy."

"O.K., so, you would have been 52 when you moved there?"

"Yes."

"Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"No, I've never met you, Spencer Hunnington."

"I'm Spencer _Whitfield, _She's _Selene _Hunnington."

"Oh, whatever."

"Ma'am, I know I've seen you somewhere. You're Keely Teslow aren't you? And that elderly man that was here before, that's Phil isn't it?"

"No, you're mistaken, I am not Keely."

"Alright ma'am. Whatever you say."

"Spencer, what are you saying?"

"This is your dead family Sel, it's them."

"Spencer, are you alright?"

"Sel, look at the picture in the newspaper article,"

I had seriously thought Spencer had lost his mind, but I did as he said and took the picture out of my pocket, and studies Keely. I glanced back and forth, from the old woman, to Keely, over and over, and could place her facial features, her nose, cheek bones, and then her face entirely.

"Oh my God." I said finally, "You ARE Keely!"

"You just don't give up do you? I admit it, I'm Keely, and Phil is the elderly man you met the other day. We aren't even that old, only in our forties, and Dana is 17. You see it all started when…." Keely told us

the entire story of the "Kirkpatrick catastrophe" and both Spencer and I were both shocked.

"Wow. I- I can't believe you had to disguise as elderly people just to avoid Tanner,"

"Well, it wasn't easy, when we found out California was at the highest risk for earthquakes, we decided to move back to the East coast, but with Tanner in New York, we thought we should go into disguise." Keely said, she had taken off her old woman disguise and now looked as she normally did. We had also met Dana, who was disguised as a 50 year old, and Phil who was the strange old man.

I did feel a little dumb that I had doubted Spencer for even a second, Spencer has always said, "Expect the unexpected." and I have never listened, until that day of course.

"So, are you guys like, married?" Dana said, pouring us tea.

"Uh, no. Just best friends." I said picking up my tea cup.

"Oh, because you two would be a really nice couple." Dana said, sitting down

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Spencer said causally, then he tried to put his arm around me, but I pushed it away, and said, "Uh, dude,"

He just laughed, as did Dana, although I didn't do it to be funny, they seemed to be amused by it.

"So, Phil, um, I need to start my article for the newspaper on how you had to pretend to be dead, anything specific you want in it?" I said

"Um, Selene, we would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone." he answered

"What? I did all of this research, and Spencer had to grill the crap out of you to get you to admit you were Phil, Keely, and Dana and I can't tell anyone? This is beyond unfair."

"Selene, what if Tanner reads this article and he kidnaps one of us, what will we do then?" Phil said

"I have to tell them, I- I need to tell them, it's my job as a reporter to tell things like this, you have no idea how unfair this is."

"She won't tell anyone, I promise you, she won't." Spencer said

"Thank-you." Keely said.

"Thanks," Dana said

Firstly, I was absolutely appalled that Spencer said that I wouldn't say anything. After that, I couldn't handle the utmost of unfairness anymore, so I got up, and left. Spencer stayed in there a while, and then left too. He and didn't talk the whole time, I was afraid I would start him off on one of his rampages on why he's right, which are so annoying and boring, so nothing was said.

When he dropped me off at my house, I thanked the chauffer, but not Spencer, and went inside, and called the New York Times.

Meanwhile: in prison where Tanner is:

"Hey Kirkpatrick." Tanner huge burly in mate said.

"Hey Tiny." Tanner said back.

"I got you the Times, and the newest Cosmo." Tiny said

"Thanks."

Tanner took the New York Times and the Cosmopolitan from Tiny, he put the Cosmopolitan and put it under his pillow, and opened the Times to the Currents page, where he found an unusual article. The headline read: _Selene Hunnington discovers that Phil, Keely, and Dana weren't dead._

The article read: _Until a few weeks ago Selene Hunnington didn't know of the great mystery that was the death of Phil, Keely and Dana until she stumbled upon an article about they're death she had found in one of her Grandmother's books, "As soon as I saw the article, I knew I had to find out how they died," The 14 year old Bostonian says, when she discovered the address to the house they supposedly died in, she paid it a visit, and found that they WEREN'T dead. They left California, and moved to Boston, Massachusetts, where Selene lives. She found them alive and disguised as elderly people. -Kelly Matthews, New York Times_

"Damn it! I have to find them, then Keely will be mine forever!"

Back in Boston: Spencer was enraged about something when he arrived at my house that day.

"Selene! Selene, come to this door now! I need to talk to you! Selene!" he said banging on the door

"Spencer, what is it?" My grandmother said opening the door.

"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Hunnington, can I talk to Selene?"

"Selene's last name is Hunnington, mine is Geller, she's right here, Selene,"

"Yeah," I said

"Address me properly young lady,"

"Oh, right , sorry. Yes, Grandmother?"

"Spencer is here to see you,"

"Oh," I said running down the stairs, my same shoes squeaked as I ran.

"Selene!" my grandmother said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Grandmother."

"That's alright," she said leaving the entry way.

"Hey Spen," I said.

"What is the matter with you!" he said

"What?"

"You told the New York times about Phil, Keely, and Dana. I can not believe you, you promised you wouldn't tell the newspaper, Selene, how could you do that?"

"Spen, I had to."

"Selene, you didn't have to do anything, I can't talk to you right now, I have to go."

"Bye." I said slamming the front door.

I felt horrible, my best friend was mad at me, I had nearly ruined these people's lives, and all because I wanted people to know I found them.

Meanwhile, back at prison, Tanner was concocting a plan to escape prison, he was successful. When he escaped, he headed straight for Boston. He was there within the hour, and the article about Selene, had a picture of the house, and the address, so finding it was very simple. When he arrived there, he knocked on the door, and Keely answered it.

"Hel-," Keely started, then she screamed, louder than anything Tanner had ever heard before, then he grabbed her, and covered her mouth. Phil and Dana ran to the door to see Keely and Tanner.

"Damn you! Let her go," Phil said, shoving Dana behind him

"No, I saw the article in the newspaper about how you pretended to be dead, so stupid, you should have known I'd be back." Tanner said

"Damn it, when will this all just be over with?" Dana said

"When I'm dead," Tanner said he threw his head back and laughed, then he picked up Keely and carried her down the steps of the house.

"Damn it, your not taking her away from us,"

"The one thing I want to do before I go back to prison, is have sex with Keely, and that's going to happen, so I suggest you back away from me now, or I'll have to kill you."

"What?" Phil said

"You heard me KILL you."

"She doesn't want you." Dana said

"I don't give a damn, she will, I'll give her time."

"It'll take a long time."

"I've got the time,"

"You won't get away with this,"

"Like hell I won't."

Tanner threw his head back and laughed again, and he slammed the door of his silver van, and got in the driver's seat., and drove off.

"Dad, why didn't you stop him?

"It wouldn't have helped. He's crazy, and I would have had to hit him, and you never hit a crazy person."

"Yeah, will he hurt mom?"

"Good Lord he better not."

I semi sensed something was up, so I had to see for myself. I went to Phil, Keely and Dana's house, and wanted to apologize. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door,

"Phil, Keely, Dana? I need to talk to you." I said

"Yes," Phil said

"Hi, you remember me right?"

"Yes,"

"I wanted to say-"

"Save it," Dana started, "My mom was just kidnapped by Tanner because of you. We'll probably never see her again, how could you do that to us?" Dana said beginning to cry.

I suddenly heard the words of Spencer, again and again, "how could you do that to them?" I felt so horrible about it, I began to cry also.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I told the newspaper, I shouldn't have, I feel terrible." I said, trying to get all of the words out before I burst into tears.

"I guess we forgive you, but if something happens to Keely,"

"It won't. I'm going to help you rescue her."


	3. chapter 3

"What?" Dana and Phil said together

"This man is insane, you can't risk your life just to help us." Phil said

"I can, and I will." I said

Dana and Phil weren't sure what to say, so they just stood there staring at me.

"Selene, you can't do this, we have to save her our selves." Dana said

"Well, you obviously aren't doing a very good job, he got away." I said

"Well, fine, I guess you can help, but if you die….." Phil said

"My grandmother will sue you." I said, acting like I was serious,

Dana and Phil both stared at me wide eyed.

"Uh, kidding," I said very afraid that they couldn't tell I was joking.

"Oh," they both said, and then laughed nervously.

Phil, Dana, and, I all prepared to rescue Keely, none of us thought that it was going to be easy, and we were right. Of all of us, I was the most nervous, both Phil and Dana had been kidnapped by Tanner before, I hadn't. I had no idea what he was capable of, but I knew I had to do this, for the complete ass I was for telling the newspaper about them.

"So, Selene, how old are you?" Dana said

"14," I replied

"Same age I was when Tanner kidnapped me,"

"Interesting," I said

Phil didn't want Dana to talk to me, I could tell. He thought I was a backstabbing trader, which I was, so I didn't blame him. We got into his car and started the car. We had no idea where he would be going, but we knew he had a house here in Boston, so we looked up Kirkpatrick in the phone book and found the address, and went there.

"Here we are," Phil said, unbuckling his seat belt.

"This actually doesn't look that bad," Dana said

"Well, it was his mother's house." Phil said

"Too perfect," Dana said laughing

"Yeah," I said, sighing

Dana and Phil ignored me, and went about talking about Tanner, I stared out the window, looking at the house, I could see Tanner, holding some kind of gun, it looked like, I had to do something.

"Phil, Tanner's in that room, holding a gun." I said

"Where?" Phil said

As soon as I showed him, he jerked open his door, and ran to the front of the house, Dana and I ran after him. He banged on the door, and couldn't get it open, he tried like eight times before finally saying,

"Selene, can you help?"

I said, "Um, sure," I walked up to the door, and felt where it was hollow, and shoved myself against it as hard as I could, and it fell open.

"Open sesame," I said.

Phil, Dana and I ran in the door, and up the stairs, we could hear a woman screaming.

"Keely!" Phil yelled.

We followed the scream into a large room, where Keely was tied to a chair wearing only her undergarments.

"Damn it, what the hell are you doing to her!" Phil yelled running to her

Dana took a step back, she saw Tanner's gun, I wanted to run out of the room, and out of the house, but I knew I couldn't do that, I had to stay and help them.

Phil was so sick of all of this happening, both Dana and I could tell he was going to kick Tanner's ass. We were a little afraid that he might kill him, but he deserved it, so we weren't going to stop him.

Keely was afraid also, she watched Phil beat the crap out of Tanner, in somewhat awe, none Dana nor I were sure if she wanted him to do that or not. Phil took one last punch at Tanner, and he fell to the floor, not dead, but indeed knocked out.

"Phil," Keely said, from behind him.

"Oh, my God, sorry." Phil said, going to untie Keely

As soon as she was untied, she and Phil kissed, Dana and I watched, we were happy that they were happy. Then, we saw Tanner rise from the floor, as Dana and I yelled at the same time, "He's behind you!" I had never yelled so loud in my life, I thought my voice box would explode, Phil and Keely turned just as Tanner grabbed Keely, and smacked Phil so hard he fell to the floor.

"Dad!" Dana screamed

"Phil!" Keely screamed

I had absolutely no idea what to do, all I could do was stand there.

Dana looked at me, then at Keely, then she grabbed a table lamp and walked over to Tanner, she help the lamp like a bat, then she said, "This is the end, I have had it with you torturing my family, so I have but one thing to say to you, lights out asshole." Dana swung the lamp and it hit Tanner so hard I heard a smashing sound, like his skull had smashed, then, he fell to the floor with a loud bang, and then Dana fainted.

Keely and I were so scared, we just looked at each other, then she ran to me, and hugged me.

"Thank-you, I don't know what would have happened if it weren't for you." she said

"What?" I said, "I didn't do anything."

"Dana wouldn't have had the courage to do that if it wasn't for you, she could never just bash someone's head in like that, she just couldn't."

"Your inner strength comes when you least expect it, That's what my grandmother always says."

"Not your mother?"

"No, I don't have a mother, or a father, I don't know where they are or what happened to them, I just have my father's last name."

"Wow,"

"My grandmother isn't even my real grandmother, my mother gave me to her best friend when I was like 1 month old, and she gave me to her mother, who is my grandmother, although she isn't actually _my _grandmother."

"Sounds confusing."

"It is, but you get used to it,"

"What do your friends say?"

"I'm home-schooled, so I don't have many friends, just Spencer, that you met,

"Oh," Keely smiled at me, then she said, "We better call an ambulance, so we don't loose Phil and Dana."

Keely, still in her undergarments, called the ambulance, and they took Phil to the hospital, they just gave Dana smelling salts, and she was O.K.

"Mom, did anything _happen _with you and Tanner?" Dana asked

"No," Keely answered

"Good," Dana said, almost relieved.

Keely, who was now in clothes, stood up, and went to the receptionist to ask her something.

"Selene?" Dana said to me

"Yes?" I said

"Thanks,"

"For what?"

"I don't know how, but you somehow gave me the courage to kill Tanner, I wouldn't have been able to do that otherwise,"

"Well, why do you assume it was me, maybe you saw your parents in trouble, and you just acted out of protection for them,"

"Maybe,"

Dana and I hugged, we were still hugging when Spencer arrived at the hospital with my Grandmother.

"Selene!" Spencer and my grandmother both said

"Are you alright?" My grandmother said, hugging me so tightly, I couldn't breathe.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good, I- I don't know what I would have done without you," Spencer said, also hugging me.

Spencer wasn't the type of person who hugs other people, so I expected that there was something more to it.

"Selene, I wanted to apologize for what I said before, I never would have thought you'd actually help them save Keely, I would have felt horrible if something had happened to you, I don't know what I would have done." Spencer said

I just stared at him, I had no idea what I was supposed to say, so I just said, "I would have missed you, had I not made it back." I felt totally stupid after saying that, but it got my point across.

Spencer smiled at me. Thank God my Grandmother broke the awkward silence by saying, "O.K., I want to meet the people you risked your life to save."

"O.K.," I said, "This is Keely Teslow, and Dana Teslow-Diffy."

"Hi," Keely said, standing up to shake my Grandmother's hand

"Hello," my grandmother said, shaking her hand,

"Nice to meet you," Dana said, also shaking my Grandmother's hand

"Nice to meet you too," my grandmother said

After the greeting was over with, Keely, Dana, and I were called into Phil's hospital room.


	4. The end

"Is he going to be O.K.?" Keely asked, her, Dana, and I all held on to each other's hands in anticipation.

"Yes, he should be fine. He just took a hard blow to the head, nothing serious."

"Oh thank God," we all said, sighing with relief.

I was so incredibly happy Phil was going to be O.K., Keely and Dana were so happy, that I couldn't help but be just as happy, mostly because the entire thing was my fault. Keely and Dana went to hug Phil, and when they told me to hug him too, that made me even happier.

"Selene, I have to admit, that I thought you were a bit of a scum bag when you told the newspaper about us, but after you risked your life to save my mom, I have to say, that took guts, and I want to thank you for that." Dana said smiling

"Yes, Selene, you did kind of stab us in the back there for a while, but, you really came through, thanks." Phil said.

"I'm just so happy that you forgave me,"

"Sel, you saved their lives, that does require even the slightest bit of forgiveness." a familiar voice said, I turned and met Spencer's glance.

"Hey," I said

"Sel, I think that you and I have an interesting relationship, but, without it, I would be totally lost without it." Spencer said, looking at me, through his round "Harry Potter" looking, glasses.

"I would too," I said,

"Awwwwah." Keely, Phil and Dana all said.

I turned red, then I turned to my Grandmother, and Spencer, "I love you guys, and I don't know what I would do if either of you got kidnapped."

"We love you too, Selene," my grandmother said, hugging me, Spencer joined her.

I had never felt happier, and so selfless in my entire life, I had helped people, that I had also betrayed, and I made up with Spencer, so as far as I was concerned, life was back to normal. And that was my Sherlock Holmes experience.

The end


End file.
